<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE NIGHT WE MET by tombstone_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144798">THE NIGHT WE MET</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombstone_girl/pseuds/tombstone_girl'>tombstone_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Depressed Dean Winchester, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscommunication, References to Depression, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trigger Warning: Diabetes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombstone_girl/pseuds/tombstone_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be hard when you grow up in a home without love. But what is love about? Care too much? Or care less?</p><p>What is love if not just a feeling you can't let go?</p><p>Some people find love when they least expect it, less guys like Dean, who don't believe it's possible, even though he've fallen in love with blue eyes that he can’t even remember the man they belong to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Chuck Shurley/Rowena MacLeod, Daphne Allen/Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kelly Kline/Nick, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE NIGHT WE MET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! So, i hope you're and your family are good. </p><p>Please feel free to let me know if it's something wrong. English ain't my first language, but i really wanted to write this fic. The story was in my head for weeks, so please, feel free to tell me, ok?</p><p>Second, i'm writing this fic in PT-BR and posting on wattpad too with the same title. Just for you know is going to have a playlist, so don't worry i'm gonna post here when is ready. </p><p>Ok, i think that's it. Peace out, bitches!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester always thought that there were things in life that just weren't for him. He constantly accepted that he could have happy times, but not be completely happy, and that's okay, no one is happy all the time. He and his baby brother, Sam, were the kind of brothers you would look at and say, "<em>there's something you don't see every day, brothers who get along"</em>, but it wasn't like that... Like all brothers, they had their problems. One for caring too much the other for caring too less. Dean, he was the one who cared too much and didn't let it show. Sam who cared less, and seemed to constantly care too much.</p><p>The bad relationship they both had with their parents also didn't help. Mary and John were no role models for anyone, that wasn't a secret. But Bobby and Jody were able to supply that with care. They were the maternal and paternal figures of those boys, and they were grateful for that. Of course, do not lessen certain hurts, but they like to know that they were not entirely orphans, even if their biological parents were still alive.</p><p>Despite all the emotional charge of the Winchesters, life was not all bad. They had friends, jobs they liked and a family. Dean was a mechanic, working with classic car restoration in a workshop downtown. Sam was a lawyer, one of those who help people with low incomes. Doesn't pay that much in cash, but he'd constantly got paid with what people could afford. Dean still remembers till this day, the day his younger brother came home with a basket with cheese and a cage with a chicken. The scene never left his mind, Sam in a light-gray suit, struggling to open the door to their apartment, holding a chicken in his hands...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dean holds on laughing when he sees the scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Shut up! Don't start. — The youngest says annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— What's with the chicken, Sammy? Are you thinking about havin' a farm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— SHUT UP."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>It wasn't all bad...</em> Dean thinks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dean drove his black 67 chevy impala through the city streets. An impala he affectionately calls his "<em>baby"</em>. Most of his friends thought that Dean loved that car as if she really were a person. But for Dean, they didn't understand the connection between <em>"man and the machine"</em>. He was going to visit his mother figure, Jody. He loved and cared for her as if she were really his mother. Jody have a daughter, named Alex. The girl was about 18 years old. Not the loudest girl he knows, like his best friend Charlie, but was very intelligent.</p><p>While Dean was enjoying of his time off, Sam on the other hand, was working. The boy was sunk in the papers of a case he was working on, being helped by his girlfriend and secretary, Eileen. The both were the type of functional couple. They were so sweet that being around them for a long time could cause diabetes, according to Sam's older brother.</p><p>— Did you manage to call the number I gave you, baby? — Sam asks his girlfriend.</p><p>— I tried to call several times. But it's always busy.</p><p>Sam takes a deep breath.</p><p><br/>— What is it? — Eileen asks with a tone of concern.</p><p>— There is something I can do to talk to this witness, but I don't want to. — He seems troubled.</p><p>— If you think that can help with the case, why not?</p><p>— Because I would need a favor from a certain friend... And well, it is not very nice to owe him favors. — He scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>— Why?</p><p>— 'Cause he's a hacker. Not only that, he is the best hacker I know. The guy managed to steal information from the CIA, and cover the tracks. Believe me, he is the best.</p><p>Eileen is amused, but concerned.</p><p><br/>— Do you think it would be a good idea to contact him?</p><p>— For real? — she nods. — I have no idea.</p><p>If Sam knows the consequences and could afford them, Eileen would never tell him that he shouldn't do it. But she also wouldn't be the person who would weigh in on his decision. And that was why they were an extremely functional couple. They understood each other like no one else. His older brother often looked at both of them, and felt a little bit of jealousy, because he knows that maybe, he would never be able to have something like that. But, he wasn't sad about it. he was happy that his brother found someone to grow old with. And he also hoped that one day he would find someone to grow old, even though he doesn't have much hope for that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the radio, Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd starts play and Dean turned the song up singing loudly on the top of his lungs. The blonde-sandy boy haired loved those moments, when he got in his car and drove listening to his mixtapes. He felt most free to be himself. To cry, if he had to cry. To think without being interrupted. He could be and feel free without being seen.</p><p>When you grew up with parents like Mary and John Winchester, and with the outsourced responsibility for looking after your baby brother, it was hard not to feel that you carried more responsibilities than you should have. Mary was never the mother Dean wanted her to be, she was a mother, but as usual as she used to say <em>"she wasn't just a mother, she was a woman, who needed to take care of the house, the children and her man at the same time, and almost never take care of herself could happen."</em></p><p>Dean always thought his mother was a bit selfish. And he could never say that to his baby brother, 'cause it would turned into a huge fight, and he always hated fighting with Sam. Always. With their father, the whole thing was different, John Winchester was a retired sergeant from the army. With the money raised by retirement, he opened a wood distributor, which Dean hated working in his teen days. His father was very strict and he always saw that something about his eldest son was not <em>"right"</em>. And he'd would assure to point out to making him feel bad about it. It wasn't that Dean hated his parents, but he had lost respect and affection for both of them a long time ago, when they simply decided to leave Kansas, and move to South Carolina, at the time when Sam started attending college. Leaving Dean with the responsibility all by himself.</p><p>The blonde-sandy haired still remembers, how he went back home, on the day he had finished his mechanic college and found out that there was no home anymore. Dean's parents selled the house, and let all they children's things in the neighbor's garage, a sum of money, and a letter explaining everything. They didn't even bother to call and tell Dean, they let a letter. A fucking letter. Dean never forgave that. Sam on the other hand...This one of the reasons that the brothers have some unresolved problems with each other.</p><p>See, Dean love his brother with all his heart. He would took a bullet for him, but that didn't mean that he overlooked the things that his brother does that he didn't like. Especially when his  baby brother was selfish about some things. Dean had sacrificed a lot for his brother and sometimes he had the feeling that Sam didn't appreciate it. His parents were not examples of good relatives to anyone, but for some reason Sam didn't see them that way. Maybe because Dean always did everything the way his parents wanted, without complaining, without fighting, and his parents thought they had sum some of control over him. Unlike Sam, who always did whatever he wanted. Was the rebel one and yet his parents still liked him more. Dean never liked the word <em>"preferred"</em>, 'cause it wasn't about that.  He knew his parents had a favorite son, yes. It was about how his parents reacted to certain things when it came to him.</p><p>When it was around 2pm, Dean parked his impala in front of Jody's house and honked. As soon as he got out of his car he waited for Jody to get out of the house and come up to met him. He opened his arms as soon as he saw the woman with short gray hair and they hugged each other tightly when she approached.</p><p>— Dean! So good to see you, son! — Jody says holding him in her arms. She pulls away to look at the man in front of her and smiles. — You look taller. — Jody says and Dean laughs.</p><p><br/>— You're the one who's shrunk with age, Jody. — And as soon as he finishes saying that, he gets slapped on the shoulder. — What? Did i lied?</p><p><br/>— Watcha, boy. I'm still older than you. — She says in mom's mode.</p><p>— Where's Alex? — He asks following Jody to the porch of the house.</p><p>— Alex went out with some friends. She must be home later. But I say you came by.</p><p>They sit next to each other in rocking chairs that were there. And Dean takes a deep breath.</p><p>Jody knew that boy well, she knew that when Dean showed up without warning, it was because he needed a mother's advice. And it broke her heart a little bit. She cared so much for those boys that she ached that their biological parents didn't care much about them, especially Dean. He put a lot of effort to hide what he's feeling, but if you stopped and look closely for a while you could see that something was wrong.</p><p>—Talk to me, son. What's in your head? — Jody asks in a sweet voice holding one of Dean's hands.</p><p>Dean sighs and shakes his head.</p><p><br/>— Jody, have you ever thought about, that maybe you were destined to be alone? — <em>Oh-oh, that couldn't be good. Dean had a depression that was like a roller coaster, and that has always worried her.</em></p><p><br/>— What are you talking about, Dee? You are not alone. You have me, your friends and your brother. Where did this come from?</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p><br/>— I dunno... Sometimes it's just... It's just something that I feel... Like- as if my destiny was to take care of the others and to be alone. — He shakes his head and forces a smile. — I'm being emotional for nothing. Sorry, I think it's 'cause of the cloudy day.</p><p><br/>— Stop it, boy. I hate when you invalidate what you feeling. It's okay to be sad sometimes. You can't just let this sadness overwhelm you. — Dean nods.</p><p>— You are a good mum, Jody. You know that, right? — The woman looks at him and smiles.</p><p>— Just because I told you half dozen obvious words? — Dean is amused by what she said.</p><p>— Nah... Isn't that. — Jody fixes her eyes on Dean's emerald-green eyes — You're very kind and listen. Always listened me. And I see how you are with Alex. She adores you. You're very nice with her, even when she aren't too kind with you sometimes. — Jody grins — 'Cause... I dunno. I see that you understand her feelings as a teenager and you are just kind. And that makes you not only a good mother, but a good person. Well, at least that's what it looks like to me.</p><p>Jody blinks a few times with teary eyes.</p><p>— What's that, boy? Did you come here to make me cry? — Dean laughs — You know you can always count on me, don't you? — Dean nods and they both hug. And when they let go he looks at Jody with gratitude. He knows he wouldn't be half the man he is if he didn't have Jody in his life and he was very grateful for that.</p><p>— Thanks, Jody.</p><p> <br/>She shakes her head.</p><p>— Don't thank me, boy. Keep your heart humble. 'Cause as much as you don't see it you're a wonderful man. You work too hard to see only your flaws and not your qualities. You're a simple man. I don't need to say that but simplicity nowadays is a very rare thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>When Dean returns to his apartment it was already night. But now his heart was less heavy and his head a little less numb. Sam had texted him saying he wouldn't sleep at home. So, that night it was just Dean, his loneliness and the whiskey. And he didn't felt so bad about it, but it wouldn't be too bad to have someone to be in the silence with him now.</p><p> </p><p><em>Someday maybe? One day..</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>